Second Arab Spring (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the '''Second Arab Spring '''was a period of political change, as well as revolutions, both peaceful and violent, in the Middle East and North Africa. It began on November 3, 2050, with the 2050 Syrian coup d'etat in Syria, which deposed the pro-NATO military dictatorship which had ruled since 2036. Timeline of events * November 1, 2050: Leader of the Remaining Syrian Freedom Militia calls upon the people of the Middle East and North Africa to assist them in their seizure of power in Syria and end the Third Syrian Civil War. * November 3, 2050: 2050 Syrian coup d'etat - The RSFM seizes control of Damascus and overthrows the Syrian government, starting the Second Arab Spring. * November 8, 2050: 2050 Cairo protests - Protests begin in Cairo, Egypt for American forces to withdraw from the area, and for a republic to be reinstated. * November 11, 2050-May 8, 2051: Egyptian Civil War - The Egyptian military seizes control of Egypt, resulting in massive uprisings and riots all over Egypt, eventually erupting into civil war on November 20. * January 3, 2051: Israeli seizure of the Sinai Peninsula - Israeli forces intervene in the Egyptian Civil War and occupy the Sinai Peninsula. * January 28-February 3, 2051: 2051 Saudi Arabian revolution - Following the death of the King of Saudi Arabia, widespread protests escalate into a full scale revolution against the House of Saud. Republic of Arabia proclaimed on February 2. * February 3, 2051-October 25, 2055: Arabian conflict - A prolonged series of uprisings and internal conflict in the Republic of Arabia ensued following the 2051 revolution, with remnants of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia remaining in small pockets until 2054, with the last pocket not surrendering until October 25, 2055. * February 7, 2051: 2051 Iraqi-Syrian unification referendum - Iraqi people vote 53% in favor of unification with Syria, while Syrian people vote 86% in favor of unification with Iraq. * February 15-October 3, 2051: Omani War of Independence - Oman proclaims it's independence, to which Arabia invades immediately, sparking a war of independence. * February 20, 2051: the Republic of Iraq-Syria, a provisional government, is founded out of Baghdad and is recognized by the UN. * February 26, 2051: The Iranian Occupation formally ends with the American withdrawal from Tehran. * March 1, 2051: NATO begins it's full withdrawal from the Middle East and North Africa, besides from NATO members such as Turkey and the UAE. * March 7, 2051: 2051 Bahraini coup d'etat attempt - A split in the Royal Bahraini Army causes a small army of around 250-500 troops to attempt a coup in Manama, the capital of Bahrain. This would spark a short yet deadly civil war. * March 8-27, 2051: Bahraini Civil War - The deadliest conflict in terms of civilian casualties of the Second Arab Spring. A 19-day long civil war between the Bahrain Defence Force, with arms from NATO and Oman, and the Bahraini Revolutionary Guard, with support from Arabia. The conflict ended in a disastrous Revolutionary Guard defeat. * March 30, 2051: 2051 Lebanese coup d'etat - Coup by the Lebanese Armed Forces to restore order to the struggling nation of Lebanon. * April 3-15, 2051: Lebanese uprisings of 2051 - Large numbers of Lebanese citizens took to the street, demanding a transition to democracy in early April, this escalated into a full-scale uprising on April 3, when a group of rioters barricaded themselves inside a police station in Beirut. The military put down this uprising by force, however another uprising in Tyre occurred on April 7-8, which was put down brutally. The final uprising, in Jounieh, was put down on April 15. The uprisings ended in a victory for the military junta, and the protests ended by April 20. * July 26-30, 2051: Second Cypriot Civil War - The final major conflict of the Second Arab Spring, and sometimes seen as a unrelated event. A very short 4 day long civil war between Turkish-loyalists and the government ended in a decisive Cypriot victory. Aftermath In the end, the uprisings themselves resulted in about 75,000+ deaths, with the Omani War of Independence resulting in nearly 65,000 deaths, and the Bahraini Civil War ending in 651 military deaths, however about 6,500 civilian deaths. Many nations had major political change, both in and outside of the Middle East, following these events.